endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Navy Ground Forces
Navy Ground Forces The IPC's vast collection of islands requires massive amounts of territory the navy has to hold, or maybe even retake. Plus, to counter NAU power projection in the Pacific, the IPC needed a good counter-move. This resulted in the conversion of many small islands in the Pacific into IPC naval bases, and the formation of three Navy Ground Force Divisions, each full of 20,000 crack troops trained and equipped for taking beachheads. Squad Composition *Squad Leader *CQB Specialist *Trooper *Trooper Sensory Eyes and ears, assisted by electronics. Their helmets have a HMD that provides them with battle data, and a small tactical map displaying friendlies and known hostiles. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament Type 201 (3) The Type 201 is a compact PDW built by Howa that fires 5.2mm x 20mm AP rounds. It is laid out similar to an MP5K, but fires armor-piercing ammunition, giving it more stopping fire. Navy Ground Forces commonly fit their Type 201s with 40-round magazines and 1.5x magnification sights. Type 301 (1) The Type 301 is commonly referred to as the Bullpup USAS-12. Daewoo thoroughly redesigned the 18.5mm x 76mm fully automatic shotgun, turning it into a compact bullpup weapon. This greatly reduces the weapon's bulkiness, making it easy to maneuver. The weapon is made of lightweight plastics and metals, carries a red dot reflex sight, and is loaded with an 8-round box magazine. Upgrades 18.5mm Dragon Breath Dragon's Breath fires magnesium pellets, which ignite as they leave the barrel. While it somewhat reduces the effective range of shotguns, it makes it a very effective weapon in close quarters, where fire is not only more deadly but has a huge psychological impact on the enemy as well. Type 702 The disposable infantry anti-tank weapon of the IPC, the Type 702 retains the same 60mm tube (albeit much thinner and lighter, not designed to survive the launch of a second rocket) and the same 130mm supra-caliber tandem-HEAT warhead. Able to penetrate 750mm of RHA after ERA, it is a potent weapon against armor in a pinch. Each operative carries two folding-tube Type 702s. HESH 130mm While HEAT is quite potent against vehicles, bunkers and other concrete structures take much more damage from HESH projectiles. Provides the Type 702 RPGs loaded with HESH warheads, making them incredible at demolishing bunkers or blasting makeshift doors in concrete buildings. Protection Navy Ground Forces get the Iron Skin I ballistic suit, complete with armor inserts, allowing it to stop rifle rounds. Their helmets are not only equipped with high-tech toys, but also get Kevlar, Ceramic, and metal plating, allowing it to stop 7.62mm x 51mm rounds. The visor is hardened against 7.62mm rounds as well. Navy Ground Forces also have NBC protection. Fieldcraft is commonly used to ambush enemy vehicles. Upgrades Personal EW Platform Guided weapons suck, and they're commonplace in the modern-day battlefield. To remedy the widespread usage of E/O guided weaponry, Navy Ground Forces can obtain vest-mounted radar jammers, a helmet-mounted hemispherical infrared threat detection suite, and handheld IR/ Laser dazzlers. Helps stop guided weaponry from finding their mark. Mobility Navy Ground Forces march on their feet. Due to their 25-kilo packs, they normally get mechanization, but when it's not available, they are capable of marching for kilometers on end. Navy Ground Forces are normally directly transported onto their beach of choice via ZC-1 APCs. ZS-110s are also a possibility. Upgrades HAL-M The Japanese HAL suit, demonstrated and commercially available before the GNC, now in its “M” military-grade form. While it still requires 20 minutes of muscle calibration to allow the wearer to properly make use of it, it is now hardened against the elements, and has a rechargeable lithium-polymer battery block to power the whole thing for 4 hours. Vastly improves mobility. Category:Blog posts